Harry Potter's Wedding
by Fire Nymph
Summary: Harry and Hermione finally get married! But will someone ruin it? read to find out!


A/n: Well I was up late and this just sort of popped into my head…..um…probably not too incredibly good.  
  
Disclaimer= No I don't own Harry Potter. He (and everyone else) are owned by J.K. Rowling (sp?)  
  
Harry Potter's Wedding!  
  
  
  
Okay today's the big day Harry…don't get nervous, don't be afraid…don't get nervous, don't be afraid…. * and so the chant continued as the 20 yr. Old Harry Potter waited nervously for his wedding to begin. It's true! Today the "boy who lived" was about to be married to the smartest (sometimes called a bookworm) girl to attend Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her name, Miss Hermione Granger, about to become Mrs. Hermione Potter. Harry was just starting to get to the point of wanting to get under the invisibility cloak that his father left Dumbeldore to give to him for Christmas back in his first year, and hide. Instead he tried his best to be brave and not be nervous….although his sweaty hands clenching and unclenching showed just how nervous he really was. Even his best friend Ron, who had become part of the Chudley Cannons, made ditch efforts to ease his buddies nervousness (a/n-there's a lot of "nervous" in here…hmmmmm o.O) Harry still was as nervous as ever. After about five minutes more of waiting, a house elf came and told them the wedding was about to begin. Ron put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder and asked, "Ready?" Harry gulped back the lump starting to form in his throat, nodded and said, "Ready." Although, STILL, very nervous. Ron hearing the sound of his voice, laughed and said through fits of laughter, "Loosen up Harry! Geez! What are you so afraid of?" Harry only stared incredously at Ron . * How can I NOT be nervous? This is the most important part of my life and lots of people are going to be looking at me! Geez! He just doesn't get it does he? * Harry then shook his head and made his way toward the alter. After the last flower girl had gone, the magically enhanced piano began to play the wedding march. Harry slowly turned his gaze to meet the most beautiful site he had ever seen! Making her way towards him was Hermione, dressed in a silk white dress that billowed out at the hipline and had a very small train. Her hair, which by their 7th year was almost straight, was bound to her head in a tight but neat bun with some strands of curls hanging out, framing her face. All doubts and nervousness about the wedding was forgotten in that instant. When Hermione made it to the alter, she smiled warmly and put her hand on Harry's awaiting arm.  
  
  
  
20 mins. Later………………  
  
  
  
"Do you, Hermione Granger, take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" (a/n- now I don't have to tell who said that now do I?)  
  
"I do," answered Hermione  
  
"And do you, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do," answered Harry.  
  
"If someone thinks these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace.." Somewhere in the background someone yelled, "I HAVE A REASON!" Everyone there groaned..It was Cho Chang..Harry's crush in his 5th year. * I KNEW we shouldn't have invited her! * thought Harry ruefully. "Well then Miss what is it?" asked the priest politely. Cho shouted back, "BECAUSE I'M SUPPOSED TO MARRY HARRY! NOT THAT BOOKWORM, MUDBLOOD!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione shake with rage and sadness. * She has gone too far this time! * But before Harry could get out his wand some hand already put a curse on her. To everybody's surprise it wasn't who'd they expect (Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, ect.), it was none other than, (dun dun dun dun!) Draco Malfoy! Everybody's mouths practically hit the ground as they saw him put his wand back into his pocket. He looked around and said, "What?! That's MY job to insult people." With that everybody closed their mouths and laughed. * Who'd a thought? Draco Malfoy protected somebody's dignity.. *  
  
"Ahem.." breathed the priest, " Since that's over, With the power invested in me I know pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"  
  
And with that the whole church assembly erupted into cheer as Harry gave Hermione the most love filled kiss he could muster. After the reception, they raced through the crowed (getting rice thrown at them) and onto Harry's brand new Whiplash 9000. They flew off, waving and smiling at the people below, to Paris for their honeymoon.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
PLZ REVIEW! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and and ver very short. Sorry for it being that way {-}_{-} 


End file.
